


Frigid

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: It's ok to fight...As long as you don't regret what you're fighting for.





	Frigid

I see  
It was never meant to be

As I see it now  
Maybe I was trying to believe  
In something more  
But in the end

Maybe it shouldn't of been  
Forever more

It'll be ok  
Because it's time to heal

Not time to kneel 

But stand tall  
And not bend right away  
For another

As much as my heart would give  
Just for another day

To feel the heat  
Of what my heart can beat  
For another

As it seems  
It's better to stand alone

Even if the heart is pleading  
You can't let them go

But what was stopping them  
When it happened long ago?

I'm not much of a romantic  
But even an Asexual could love 

However, what's the point?  
When we're not useful  
Because the rest of the world judges  
What they don't understand 

It'll be ok they said  
But it'll take time  
Because attraction and feelings  
Don't ease up  
Over night

It'll be a long battle  
In a war between love and hate

Even if I choose to walk away and heal  
The heart still remembers  
And the brain still dreams

But as time passes  
The more realize  
It was not meant to be 

Even if I'm pleading  
Evermore

In my dreams

But even dreams are fairytales  
That can turn to nightmares

It depends how long  
You're willing to fight

For what you want in your life

But after realizing  
What I was fighting for

Died long ago

Gripping the mind  
So it'll stop this charade  
Of dreaming something  
That could never be true

It's ok  
Even if I'm willing to fight just to be next to you  
Just for one more day

It'll be worth it  
Because deep inside  
I may try to hide it all

And ignore my own heart  
But it knows what it wants

And even if I'm just a stranger to you  
You're more than just a diamond to me

As much as have to learn to live  
And not regret being attracted to another 

It'll still ping  
Because a heart still beats

Maybe I just didn't have the looks  
Or a decent vocabulary  
Maybe it was the pictures  
Or the words have said 

I guess being hopeful  
Has a price 

Because no matter how hard try  
Love always chooses a different path

And I'm left here wondering..  
Will it ever come back?

I still miss you  
But I guess I should stop the charade

Because why should a demon?  
Need love 

When it's not meant for them  
But for a higher kind 

They say a devil may cry  
When he misses a loved one

So here  
Is a tear

Because even a demon has a heart  
Willing to part

When he sees another  
That warms their iced over heart

As much as would fight by your side  
Please keep in mind...

It depends which angle you choose to side  
If you choose to be behind

How will I know  
My back won't be covered in blood  
By your own two hands  
And a long Blade you believe is justice  
When you never knew  
What could have given you

If this is how I must go down  
As the monster they see 

Then so be it  
But hear my words again 

Even a monster can love  
You all just kill what you don't understand 

Because even a creature  
Who so many want to see rot in hell

Just wants to believe  
That their will be someone for everybody 

Regardless of who they appear  
In your eyes

Never judge  
What you don't understand  
Because one day  
You'll wake up

To find your moon  
Is long gone  
When counting the stars

I'm not a selfish lad  
Just a human  
Willing to fight  
For a chance 

To be loved  
For what I am...


End file.
